1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved blood donor apparatus embodying safety features not heretofore known in the prior art.
2. The Prior Art:
The customary blood donor apparatus consists of a short length of small diameter flexible tube equipped at its forward end with a needle having a removable shield and at its rear end with an enlarged tube connector adapted to be coupled to a longer length of flexible tubing leading to a receptor bag for the donated blood. The enlarged tube connector is customarily equipped with a closure cap.
The prior art blood donor apparatus is somewhat deficient in terms of maintaining its sterility and following its use the replacement of the small tubular shield on the needle can easily result in puncturing the skin of personnel handling the discarded equipment, in turn leading to the spread of infectious diseases including AIDS and serum hepatitis.